Here we go again
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Albus Severus potter is starting his first year and he has problems like any other preteen... He has feelings for his brother as well as his father and teddy Lupin, what will become of these feelings especially when he already has to ur up with the rest of the school


Albus-

My thoughts were still trapped on the image of the train pulling away and my parents, godparents and little sister on the platform, I walked around the trolley so I cold continue my pacing I passed a cabin but stopped when I saw what was happening in it, teddy was kissing victoire, it was kinda a shock to see a guy who was like my bother kissing my cousin, and I felt that weird feeling in my chest I got every time I saw him or my dad, or my brother. Yes that's right I Caligula albums Severus potter am bisexual and so bizarrely disgustingly and wrongly in love with my older brother and a, severely attracted to my father, adoptive cousin and pretty much a lot of people.i headed back to our cabin and sat next to my brother, he and rose were talking and laughing I just stayed quiet glancing at my phone now and then until Lysander and lorcan came in and sat across from me, "ably Are you excited! We're going to hog warts, your gonna be famous just like your big brother" "you should go out for the quid itch team too, since your brothers a keeper you must be a great seeker!" "Oh, and well be great beaters, as long as we make the team, oh! And we got our class syllabuses we have tons of classes together and we have uncle Neville as a teacher." I laughed, my to best friends were always talking, amazingly about something pertaining to the subject until they started reading upside down aloud, I listened for a while until I fell asleep. When I woke I had a strong arm wrapped around my chest and I felt my back against something warm and firm, I looked up and saw my brothers head, his luscious wavy locks dimly falling over his beautiful face, I resisted the urge to kiss his beautiful full pale lips and looked at the others occupying the cabin, rose was curled up, a book still laying in her lap, Lysander was leaning against his brother, both were missing they're left shoes, both wands which had been sitting next to they're owners were glowing with a goldfish green light, I had noticed it several times eight he two, it was obviously a trait passed down front here mother. Sleep casting, random things from they're dreams would pop int reality, in this case golden filament resembling butterflies were drifting around the cabin, more slowly flowing out of the tips of they're wands. I laid back against James and tried to drift back to sleep, the next time I was woken up it was by a nudging on m shoulder and breath on my face, I opened my eyes and saw teddy crouching so we were eye level, "come on ably were here," I nearly shot up, we woke everyone else up and headed with the rest of the train group towards a stairwell inside the castle, the first years were all assembled and I saw professor mcgonnagall approach us, she gave us introductions and instructed us on what to do before the feast and how we would be sorted. She lead us in and I saw teddy rose and James looking at me expectantly, "albus potter" I stepped up and she smiled at me "I suppose it would be comical to say you have your fathers eyes?" She smiled and I sat in the stool, she placed the hat on my head and I heard it start to think "very very clever, talented too, but insecure, perhaps raven claw, no slither seems-" "please, please make my brother happy" "Gryphondor!" I nearly leapt up the whole table was cheering and the professor smiled and shoed me towards the table laughing I sat next to my brother who hugged an arm around my shoulder, "congrats ably" I thought lys and lorc would be put in rave claw but was super excited when they made Gryphondor, the practically back flipped over well technically it was two cartwheels. Professor M. Started the toasts and the infamous speech, I was lost in the euphoria of it all, the next thing I knew I was in my dorm room, each room has five four poster beds, I was needless to say happy about my room, normally they were divided by year but apparently an incident with a dragon made it necessary for two extra beds to be placed in each room because a couple rooms were destroyed so in my room it was me the twins three second years and a fourth year! And I knew them! My brother, franky long-bottom and Davin Finnegan, and the fourth year was teddy. I literally could not believe everyone in my dorm was practically family, all of our parents were members of the order and I knew it was going to be amazing. That night as we were laying down for bed I dropped into a deep sleep only to be woken up by a moan, I opened my eyes and looked out from my curtains to find what it had come from and saw teddy and James side by side jerking off together looking wicked and wistful magazine, they didn't see me so I crept back but kept watching them I saw Teddy's shaft first, he was huge, his Dick must have been the length of my 10 inch wand and as thick as my wrist was, he was uncut too, I saw his perfect body from tithe boxers he had around his knees and his wife beater ridding up, and then I saw James next to him his dick was really big too, I saw his abs under his shirt but not much else because he was wearing full length flannel bottoms "damn bro, how long can you jee going? We've been at this for an hour!" They must have been having sme kind of competition "I can go all night, you want to cum and pay up be my guest." What was they're bet exactly? And what could I do to join them in it...

Tbc


End file.
